New Light New Life
by Yaminisu
Summary: summary inside. Atemu x Yami, mentions of Prideshipping and Polarshipping. Also, Kaiba's a real jerk, might be considered Kaiba bashing...
1. Old Life

New Light, New Life.

Summary: Yami after recently having received his own body finds himself falling into a depression. His light and friends have taken to ignoring him, especially after they discovered he was gay when he'd accepted a date with Seto Kaiba. After things with Kaiba had ended leaving Yami with no one to turn to Yami decided to run…to a place where no one would be able to find him: The shadow realm. However, when Yami awakens he finds that he has been engulfed by light, which he clings to. He may not remember much…other than his name and being in the shadow realm he does know that he yearns for light and clings to the light soul, who happened to have been the one who found him, Prince Atemu from the People of the Sun. Meanwhile, back in Domino the world is once more in need of saving, so when the gang goes to Yami and finds that he's missing…or more precisely in the Shadow realm they panic because they need him to save the world. With the help of Bakura and Marik they enter the shadow realm to find him. But what will happen when they DO find Yami among the People of the Sun? Will they be able to convince Yami to come back with them? Or will Yami want to stay with Atemu, who Yami has taken as his new light? Monarchshipping, mentions of Prideshipping as well as Polarshipping and maybe some others.

Chapter one

Yami sank down to the ground in the darkening park, leaning against a gnarled old oak tree fighting to keep the tears from streaming down his face. No, he would not cry. His pride was the only thing he had left and he'd be damned if he was going to lose it on top of everything else.

Yami leaned his head back against the tree. This just wasn't fair. When the gods had granted him the opportunity to live the life he had been denied thousands of years ago he'd thought he'd be happy. The gods had even told him, "_find happiness among the light." _Yami had assumed that meant with Yugi and his friends, but that certainly wasn't the case since Yugi and his friends wanted absolutely nothing to do with him and they hadn't for nearly two months…ever since he'd accepted a date with Kaiba.

Yami closed his eyes as another wave of tears threatened to fall. Kaiba, now there was something he wished he could forget about. Kaiba had approached Yami after school and asked if he could talk to him about something in private. Yami had agreed, figuring that Kaiba just wanted a duel, plus he wanted to get away from Tea who was still glaring at him and had been ever since he turned her down when she'd asked him out. He couldn't help it he wasn't interested in her in _that _way. Yami had followed Kaiba to an empty classroom and as soon as the door was closed Kaiba, always right to the point, had asked Yami out to dinner. Yami had been stunned at first but he'd decided to go with Kaiba, he figured that since he was interested in men that he couldn't be too picky, and besides Kaiba was, well Yami found him attractive and he also had seen how Kaiba was with his brother, maybe he could be like that with Yami too.

Kaiba had picked him up and the two had had a quiet dinner out at some fancy Italian restaurant, then Kaiba had dropped him back off. Kaiba then had called him up again about a week later and had asked him if he wanted to go out to dinner again, and Yami had agreed.

The gang had been sitting downstairs when Kaiba had come to pick him up. Joey had of course asked what he was doing there. Yami had thought for sure that Kaiba was going to claim that he was just here to challenge him to a duel, but he didn't. Kaiba had smirked at him and said, "Yami is going out on a date with me Mutt."

The gang had all turned to look at Yami, some like Tea with pure disgust on her face, and others in confusion and disbelief like Yugi. This wasn't how Yami had wanted them to find out.

Then things had gotten worse. Kaiba had marched right up to him and point blank said, "Kiss me Yami." Now, Kaiba and Yami had only gone out one time and Yami didn't think they were close enough to be kissing and he certainly didn't want to be having his first kiss with Kaiba in front of an audience because despite popular belief he wasn't an exhibitionist. But Yami had decided a chaste kiss wouldn't hurt.

Yami had walked up to Kaiba and Kaiba had harshly grabbed Yami's bicep…hard enough to almost leave a bruise, though no one noticed this. With his other hand Kaiba tilted Yami's head up so he was looking directly into Kaiba's eyes which were cold. Yami sighed but leaned in slowly with the intention of giving Kaiba a simple chaste kiss. Kaiba's hand had moved from Yami's chin to rest on the back of Yami's head, which he used to push Yami's head forward quickly forcibly crushing their lips together. And Yami's chaste kiss didn't end up chaste because as soon as Yami's lips met Kaiba's Kaiba shoved his tongue past Yami's lips and into his mouth. And he didn't leave until Yami got fed up with the 'invasion' and actually bit him, though he had to do that twice since the first time he bit Kaiba he just tugged on the small hairs on the back of Yami's neck.

Once Kaiba had broken the kiss he turned and smirked at the gob smacked gang though no one seemed to notice how Yami was glaring at Kaiba. But the damage had been done.

Kaiba had then grabbed Yami by the arm and practically dragged him out the door since they had reservations they had to make.

After that the gang stopped talking to Yami. Yugi made a genuine effort to avoid having anything to do with him…even going so far as to have Yami move out of the room they had shared and into the guest room down the hall since 'he didn't feel comfortable sharing a room with a homosexual.' Which Yami could to some extent understand, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss spending time with his Hikari, even if it was just talking…besides it wasn't like he was going to do anything.

After that Kaiba had just stopped calling which Yami took to be a good sign, that they were over which Yami would have been fine with since if that was the case, then maybe just maybe he could patch things up with Yugi and the others.

Sadly that wasn't the case instead Kaiba had just decided that Yami would do whatever he told him when he told him. So, instead of calling and asking Kaiba would send one of his chauffeurs over to the Game Shop with orders to pick Yami up and bring him to some undisclosed location, no matter what he was doing he was expected to drop everything and leave. More than once in fact the chauffeur actually _dragged_ him out of the Game Shop and tossed him into the limo and locked the door.

It had turned out that Kaiba had had some highly televised dinner event he was going to and Yami was expected to be on Kaiba's arm where Kaiba paraded him around in front of the camera sometimes forcibly kissing him.

After that Yami had told Kaiba he was breaking up with him that he was sick of this shit. Kaiba had just laughed and said, "No one breaks up with Seto Kaiba."

After they'd been together nearly two months Kaiba had informed Yami that he was going to be moving in with him. Yami refused. The next day when Yami got home from school it was to see several Kaiba Corp employees packing up his belongings and loading them into a truck. Yami was floored he turned to walk away, in the hopes of clearing his head only to be grabbed by one of the employees and tossed into the limo.

Through the window Yami could see Yugi watching the whole thing and he _knew_ that Yugi knew he didn't want this but Yugi did nothing.

/Please Hikari. Help me./

/Sorry Yami, it's only what you deserve. You need to learn that being Gay isn't right and this is the only way for you to learn this. I'll be here to help you and Anzu get together once you've got yourself out of this…phase./Yugi had replied before slamming the link shut and walking away from the window.

Once Yami had been dragged into the mansion it was to see a smug Kaiba watching as Yami's belongings were also brought in.

"Kaiba you bastard. Tell them to let me go **right now**" Yami shouted.

Kaiba just chuckled and said, "Take Yami up to his new room, I'll be there to see to him momentarily." He then turned to leave before adding, "And make sure that he stays there."

So Yami had been dragged through the Kaiba mansion before being tossed into a room and the door locked behind him. Yami glanced around the room and froze when he realized that this was Kaiba's room.

Kaiba had showed up about an hour or so later and after relocking the door had demanded that Yami strip and lay on the bed.

Yami glared at him and said, "No fucking way."

Kaiba matched Yami glare for glare. "I didn't ask your opinion Yami. I told you to strip and lay down on the bed and that's exactly what you're going to do. You're my boyfriend after all and it's about time you start doing your job." Kaiba snapped.

"First of all Kaiba. You aren't my boyfriend. I broke up with you several weeks ago. And secondly I am NOT going to let you fucking rape me. I told you no Kaiba and that is the answer now let me leave." Yami snapped.

Kaiba had glared at Yami for a second before he hauled off and smacked him hard enough to knock Yami to the ground. Kaiba then knelt down and picked Yami up by his hair and said, "You are mine to control. You will learn to obey me Yami, now I am going to leave. I will be back in 45 minutes and when I get back I expect to see you ready to _please _your boyfriend. Or else." Kaiba then tossed Yami onto the bed and left, slamming the door behind him.

Yami got up and went to the window, which was of course locked, but Yami didn't care. He punched it with enough force to shatter the glass he then climbed out of the second floor window. Once he had reached the ground he ran. While he was running he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around his bleeding hand.

And that was exactly how he had ended up leaning against a tree in Domino park.

_I need to find somewhere to go where no one can find me. _Yami thought since he knew he couldn't go to Yugi or any of friends for help and he certainly wasn't going to let any of Kaiba's goons find him.

And that's when it hit him and Yami got to his feet and ran to the Game Shop. There was one place he could go where no one would be able to find him, the shadow realm.

When Yami got there the Game Shop was empty, but that was because Joey and Mai were throwing a party to celebrate the fact that they finally got together down at a local restaurant. He had heard Yugi and the others talking about it during school today…but **he **certainly wasn't welcome.

Yami made his way upstairs and into Yugi's room, where he found the millennium puzzle sitting on Yugi's desk just where he'd expected to find it, since Yugi had stopped wearing it when Yami had gotten his own body, preferring to leave it in his room. Yami picked it up and slipped it around his neck. Then, he paused. _What if Yugi needs me for some reason? I can't just leave without at least letting Yugi know where I've gone, besides if Kaiba finds the note its not like he can access the shadow realm…besides as vast as the shadow realm is Kaiba would never be able to find me. _

Yami sighed before he opened one of Yugi's desk drawers and started to write Yugi a note. It was a very simple note but still it got the point across.

_Yugi,_

_Not that you really care anymore but I'm sick of putting up with all this shit. I'm leaving and if for some reason you ever need me in the future I'll be in the shadow realm. _

_Yami _

Yami then left the notepad on Yugi's desk and focused on the energy within the millennium puzzle and transported himself into the shadow realm.

Once Yami had entered the Shadow Realm Yami glance around and began to walk aimlessly in one random direction. He walked for what to him seemed like hours before he laid down in order to get some sleep, though he honestly never expected to wake back up again since he knew that by laying down to rest the shadows would begin to consume his mind and once that was gone they would work on his soul next.

Yami closed his eyes though he could already feel the shadows beginning in on his mind, and he must admit feeling living shadows literally consume your memories was painful but Yami tried to ignore the pain in favor of getting some rest.

However, while Yami had been sleeping something else had been wandering the Shadow realm searching for him, though it wasn't sure exactly what it was searching for. And after hours of searching it came across Yami's sleeping form, though it frowned when it noticed the shadows readily feeding off the poor soul.

"Away with you." The being said waving its arm and releasing a pulse of light to drive back the shadows that had been attacking Yami.

The being then crouched down and gently lifted Yami into his arms, smiling slightly when Yami unconsciously snuggled into him. "Shh, rest easy child of darkness. I'll protect you." The being whispered before being engulfed by a bright light.

A/N: Note that in the Shadow realm time isn't measured the same, what to Yami may have seemed like hours was more than likely days. I estimate that Atemu found Yami after he'd been there for at least 2 or 3 weeks…possibly a month Yami slept for that long because the shadows sap Yami of all energy while they are feeding on him so he didn't have any energy to wake up with, the shadows did a lot of damage because Yami didn't care if he was consumed or not and didn't put any energy into fending them off. Anyway, please review.


	2. new home and new light

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2

Warmth. That was the first thing Yami felt when he was beginning to awaken. He slowly blinked open his eyes only to quickly clench them shut against the bright light that was shining.

"I think he's waking up." He heard someone whisper.

He then felt someone gently stroking his face, as well as brushing his bangs out of his face. The touch was gentle and Yami leaned into this touch and for some reason he vaguely remembers this person's touch before…back when the shadows had been consuming his mind. This touch had driven the pain and the shadows away from him.

Curious about who this person was Yami slowly opened his eyes to stare into intense pools of ruby red.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, wanting to know who it was that had saved him from the shadows, though he couldn't remember why he had ended up in the Shadow realm in the first place.

The person with the ruby eyes smiled slightly at him before he replied, "My name is Atemu, Child of Darkness. I found you in the Shadow realm and brought you out of that horrible place. Are you alright?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes, thank you." Yami replied.

Atemu continued to stroke Yami's face, which Yami found to be extremely soothing, "What's your name Child of Darkness?" Atemu asked.

Yami smiled, "Yami, my name is Yami light of mine." Yami replied.

Atemu frowned slightly when he was referred to as Yami's light until his eyes widened in recognition. "For every dark soul there is one of light." Atemu whispered.

Yami nodded. "My soul yearns for contact with yours Atemu. Your light heals the wounds the darkness have left. You are my light. And I am your dark, your sworn protector." Yami replied.

Atemu smiled slightly before he carefully crawled onto the bed Yami was laying on gathering Yami into his arms and allowing Yami to rest on his chest. "Don't worry now about that my darkness, for now rest and recover. Allow your light to take care of you. You may rest easy knowing that you are safe." Atemu whispered.

Yami nodded before he allowed his eyes to slide shut resting comfortably against Atemu.

Yami awoke again a few hours later to find that he was still being cradled in Atemu's arms and Yami smiled. It felt really good to have someone else taking care of him.

Atemu glanced down and saw that Yami was awake once again and he smiled slightly, "I'm glad to see you've awakened. Now, are you feeling any better?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, he felt a lot better now.

"Good, then let's get you up and dressed and I'll take you to meet my family." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and crawled out of bed. Atemu handed Yami some clothes to change into which he did before he followed Atemu out of the room and into a complicated maze of corridors. "This is the palace complex and right now I'm taking you to the throne room." Atemu said while they were walking.

"Palace?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, the palace my father is the king of my people. We're known as the people of the sun. And I'm the Prince. I must say they'll be very happy to know that you're here now. They've been expecting your arrival here since I was 5, and I'm 19 now."

Yami frowned, "Expecting me?"

Atemu came to a stop and turned to face Yami, "Yes, they've been prophesizing the arrival of a child of darkness which will bond with me, the crown prince. Apparently great things will come from our bond." Atemu then frowned, "But they also said that you would come to me greatly troubled…and that shortly after we had bonded something from your past will come back to try and break us apart. I don't know what that means but it does worry me." Atemu said.

Yami smiled, it was sweet that Atemu seemed to care about him so much despite having just met him. "You don't need to worry about it Atemu, I'm sure whatever will happen we'll be able to deal with it."

"But that's just it." Atemu said, "I've been waiting to meet you practically my entire life and now that you're finally here I'm worried that any second now something's going to come and tear you away from me."

Yami just smiled at Atemu reassuringly. Atemu sighed but decided that he needed to drop the topic if they ever were going to get Yami to the throne room.

Atemu reached out and grabbed Yami's hand before he turned and began to run down the corridor, Yami right behind him.

Soon the two had arrived at the throne room. The two bowed before the man seated on the throne. Atemu then stood and said, "Father, this is the child of darkness whose arrival has been prophesized."

Atemu's father, Aknamkanon smiled, "That is joyous news indeed my son. We will have you two bonded within a week's time."

"A WEEK! Father, that's much too soon, we've barely met." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon chuckled, "Worry not my son, for you will have the rest of your lives to get to know one another better. Besides Atemu, had this prophesy not already been widely known I'd have had you bonded to someone else back when you were 15 or 16." He then got a very serious expression on his face, "You will be bonded to the child of darkness in three days. I'd begin preparing for this if I were you."

"Pardon me, your majesty…but what does bonding mean?" Yami asked.

"Bonding means many things, but the way my father means it is that you and I will be _together." _ Atemu said.

Yami frowned slightly in confusion, "Together in what way Atemu?"

Atemu sighed, "Romantically. But, Light and Dark souls who recognize each other as light and dark respectively in our world are always bonded. I believe another term for this type of bonding is marriage." Atemu placed a hand on the bridge of his nose, pinching it slightly, "But I don't want to force this on you Yami…and to me that's what it feels like my father is doing."

Yami smiled, "Don't worry Light of Mine. If this is what happens here and the way things are between light and dark then you have no complaints from me." Yami replied.

Atemu turned to look at Yami, "Are you sure Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "I am absolutely certain my light." Yami replied.

"Good, glad to hear you are okay with this Child of Darkness." Aknamkanon said, "My son needs his dark whether he is willing to admit it or not. And he has been suffering a lot without you over the years. However, he insists that he has grown strong and doesn't want to depend on anyone he likes to have someone there that if he ever needed to he could lean on. Plus, there is a lot he needs to talk to someone about that he won't even talk to me about. I really think its time someone was able to put an end to my son's nightmares."

"Father." Atemu said.

"What Atemu? You can't say that these aren't things that your dark doesn't need to know, because they are and I know you won't tell him because you'll be afraid of burdening him." Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu glared at his father for a moment before he sighed, deciding that this wasn't worth arguing with his father over. Atemu could also see out of the corner of his eye that Yami was looking at him with a look of genuine concern in his eyes. Atemu sighed once again, thanks to his father's meddling now Yami KNOWS that there are some things that Atemu needs to talk about…he really didn't want to do this right now, but he knew he'd have to.

Yami glanced at Atemu for several moments before turning his attention back on Aknamkanon, "My King, may I please request, that unless there is something very pressing to be discussed that Atemu and I be allowed to leave, there is a lot that the two of us need to discuss." Yami said.

Aknamkanon smiled at Yami before he nodded, "That is fine, you may go." Aknamkanon said.

Yami and Atemu bowed their heads in respect before the both left the throne room. The two walked in silence back to Atemu's room, which was where Yami had been resting.

Atemu sat down on the bed and said, "I guess that you want to know what my father was talking about in the throne room, right?"

Yami didn't say anything right away, but instead walked over and sat down on the bed beside Atemu, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "No, I don't want you to tell me what your father was talking about until YOU are comfortable enough and trust me enough to tell me what he was referring to. Not because you feel like you're expected to tell me." Yami said.

Atemu was silent for several minutes before he suddenly got to his feet and began to pace around the room. "No, I should tell you, my father was right. I've wanted someone who I can trust enough to tell for awhile." Atemu paused for a moment before resuming, "I guess I'll start at the beginning…and please don't interrupt me until I'm done since I don't know if I could tell you what happened unless I tell you everything at once without stopping."

Yami nodded, he wouldn't speak until Atemu was done.

"Well, this happened when I was 15. It started out just like any other day…"

A/N: And this will do it for chapter two. You'll find out what happened to Atemu next chapter but that one will only be posted if I get some reviews. So, please review. Oh, and before I forget I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or added this story to their alerts.


	3. light's wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3

"I snuck out of the palace like I used to do sometimes since, well the alternative to that was attending lessons which I absolutely hated. So, I slipped out without telling anyone and decided to wander around town. It started out just fine…I had a ton of fun looking at all the different stalls. This time I could actually take my time and look at all the different things the vendors were selling.

However, that came to a stop when someone came up behind me and put their hand over my mouth before they dragged me into an alley. Then they hit me over the head and everything went black.

I woke up while later and I was tied up. I managed to move my wrists around and I was able to tell that whoever tied me up didn't do a good job and that if I spend enough time moving my wrists I'd be able to get loose. So, I started doing that. It was very slow going since every time I had to move my wrists to loosen the rope some more I felt the rope biting into my skin a bit more.

However, before I was able to make much progress other people showed up. Immediately I got this horrible feeling from them. These were very dark individuals…not like you at all Yami, your darkness is a comforting sense…all I could sense from these people were evil.

I watched them drag into the room about ten or twelve other people. All of them were bound and had looks of pure fear in their eyes. Most of the people they were dragging in were young…about half of which I'd say were younger than me.

Anyway, one of the men had glanced over at me and noticed that I was awake. He kind of sneered at me before he got up and grabbed me and began to drag me over to the other people, he said, "Well it looks like his highness has decided to finally grace us with his presence."

Then they'd tossed me onto the floor. I'd immediately rolled onto my back since these people didn't strike me as the type that you could expose your back to.

Two more men had reached down and lifted me to my feet by grabbing under my arms. One of them had whispered to me, "Now where are our manners. We're in the presence of royalty. We must first offer your some entertainment…and refreshments."

"And once he'd said that the man who had thrown me on the ground grabbed a young boy by his hair dragging him up and I remember looking squarely in his eyes. He was begging me to help him. And I couldn't do anything. And then the man slit the boys throat. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. And the men all laughed before the man who had sliced his throat grabbed a clay cup and he'd held it under the boys neck which had blood running out of the wound and he filled up the cup before handing it to another man. Who then brought it to me…as though they were offering me wine. It made me sick. I redoubled my efforts and breaking free from the ropes. I needed to get out of there and save those other people as well. The two men had dragged me back up against a wall where they placed me after trying to force me to drink the boys blood. They then said that they were going to begin my entertainment.

And they began torturing those poor people. Raping the young defenseless girls. Torturing the boys. Forcing the young boys to rape the girls. It was horrible. And what was worse was that I couldn't do anything to help.

I kept trying to break free. But I wasn't fast enough. Soon, the men seemed to grow bored with entertaining me and started killing their prisoners one by one in the most horrible, brutal ways.

Finally I managed to break out of the rope. I had shakily got to my feet and by that time there were only two more alive. One was a little girl…who was about 4 and other was a little boy how was 6 I think. They looked like a brother and sister.. and they were both so so afraid.

I called upon my magic, which I almost never use. And I killed those…evil men. Then I got those two children out of there. Come to find out those men were raiders who had raided an entire village, killing everyone except the young who they had taken captive so they could be used for entertainment later.

I found an elderly couple to take in the two kids. And then I came back home and locked myself in my room. I swear I cried for days over that. And to this day those children's faces haunt my dreams. And every single time I'm reminded that if I wasn't so weak…so useless then I could have helped them…I could have saved them."

Atemu trailed off, tears running down his face. Yami got up and wrapped his arms around him and held him while he cried.

"Shh, Atemu shh. Its okay." Yami soothed.

Atemu's head snapped up and he glared at Yami, "It's not okay Yami. It will NEVER be okay. Those children are dead. And it's my fault their dead."

"No, it's not your fault Atemu." Yami suddenly interjected his voice calm, but firm.

"And how do you figure that Yami? How in the world do you see that as not being my fault?" Atemu challenged.

"Because, as you said yourself those men were going to do that to those children whether you were there or not. You managed to save two who, if you hadn't have been able to free yourself when you did would have been killed. You cannot continue to blame yourself for something that was beyond your control." Yami said.

Atemu was silent for a moment before he once again broke down in tears and for some reason Yami just knew he was still seeing those children, hearing their young voices crying out to him to help them…to save them and that was just tearing him apart.

Yami felt a small twinge of guilt. His arrival had been prophesized when Atemu was 5 years old…a whole ten years before his light had been forced to endure something this horrible, that had without a doubt permanently traumatized him. If only he been here sooner…maybe this might not have happened. Perhaps he'd have been able to if not keep Atemu from being taken captive like he had been but if he could not have prevented that then at least he could have saved those poor children. No innocents deserve to suffer such a fate.

But Yami also knew that it was not his fault that he was not here. So, regardless of that he did know that his job now lay in helping Atemu to heal. Getting Atemu to understand that it was not his fault was a major step in the right direction but it would be a very long time before Atemu was remotely close to being over this…if he ever was.

Atemu suddenly stopped sobbing and abruptly pulled away from Yami, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with this…I really shouldn't have…your absolutely right, it wasn't my fault…its done and over with. I should just forget about it and move on."

Yami smiled slightly at Atemu before stood back up and once again wrapped his arms around Atemu. "Atemu, you need to understand that you don't need to pretend that this doesn't bother you, that you don't need someone to lean on. Because, everyone needs someone to be there to help them. Please, let me be that person. Let me be someone that you trust enough to be there with you no matter what, someone who you know won't let you fall." Yami said, to which Atemu was silent. Yami then suddenly continued. "And just like you need me…I am going to need you. I will need someone who will be able to support me, for me to trust, to stand beside me no matter what comes our way. Can I trust in you to be that person for me Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Atemu said.

"Then let me do that for you. Partnership works both ways. And if you and I aren't both going to be there for each other, to trust each other, and to support no matter what then this will not work." Yami said.

Atemu sighed then nodded, "I trust you." Atemu whispered.

Yami smiled and tightened his arms slightly around Atemu, "I'm glad. Now, Atemu I need you to tell me what it is exactly you need from me right now. I want to help you." Yami said.

Atemu sighed and wrapped his arms around Yami, "To tell you the truth it just feels good to have someone here to hold me. I feel completely safe. Perhaps together we can get me through this."

Yami nodded before he lightly kissed Atemu on the forehead, "We can indeed. But that will not happen over night. This will take a lot of time." Yami said.

Atemu nodded once again before he yawned, it had been a very long and emotional day. The two walked over to Atemu's bed and lay down still with their arms wrapped around one another.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you through the nightmares." Yami whispered before he lightly kissed Atemu once again on the forehead, which made him blush.

"And I'll be here if you need anything as well Yami." Atemu stated to which Yami nodded before the two settled into silence.

Atemu then suddenly spoke up. "Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"This may sound kind of stupid…but we are going to be bonded in a less than a week." Atemu said.

Yami turned slightly onto his side so he was looking Atemu square in the eyes, "Yes we are, so what is it that you want to ask?" Yami asked.

"Can you kiss me? Not on the forehead or the cheek but for real? Just a simple kiss good night since we will be bonded soon, I mean if you don't want to or feel comfortable with that then…"Atemu rambled.

Yami chuckled slightly before he leaned down and captured Atemu's lips with his in a simple, chaste kiss. A few seconds later the two broke part and Yami chuckled when he saw Atemu once again blush.

Yami then whispered, "Good night Atemu."

"Good night Yami."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter…took me awhile to word what happened to Atemu. Anyway, please review to find out what happens next. If all goes well, and this chapter gets enough reviews I'll update again next Sunday.


	4. bonding

I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 4

Yami awoke the next morning to find Atemu snuggled up against him, his head resting on Yami's chest…Atemu had even wrapped his arms around Yami's torso at some point during the night. Yami smiled slightly and lightly brushed Atemu's blonde bangs out of his eyes. Atemu looked so peaceful when he was asleep. And Yami could not deny how right it felt to have him in his arms like this.

A few minutes later Atemu blinked his eyes open he glanced down and saw that he was sleeping on Yami's chest and jumped away from Yami in embarrassment. "Yami, I am so sorry. I did not mean to invade your space like tha…" Atemu began, his face scarlet.

Yami chuckled and said, "Atemu, Atemu calm down. I don't mind. Actually, I was quite comfortable with you in my curled up with me like that."

"Oh." Atemu said, his eyes slipping away from Yami and down onto the bed where he was absentmindedly playing with the sheet.

Yami smiled again before he reached over and titled Atemu's face up so they were once again looking into each others eyes. Yami then leaned forward and gave Atemu a light peck on the lips, "I assure you light of mine that did not bother me in anyway. If you do something that makes me uncomfortable I will tell you, and that most certainly did not." Yami said, making absolutely certain that his voice was firm, though his tone was soft…he didn't want to give Atemu the impression that he was lying to him.

Atemu nodded, "Alright, well if your sure it didn't bother you then I guess that's fine…" Atemu paused for a moment and blushed, "That is the best night sleep I've had in years though."

Yami hugged Atemu and said, "Well, I'm glad my being here was able to help you. I also slept quite well."

A knock on the door put a stop to further conversation between the two. Atemu quickly climbed out bed, completely masking the shy, embarrassed boy he was when talking to Yami when he opened the door. "Yes?" He asked the servant.

"My Prince, your father requests that you and the Child of Darkness join him in the banquet hall." The servant said with a bow.

Atemu nodded, "Very well. Inform my father we will be there shortly."

The servant bowed again before he left, presumably to do what Atemu had instructed. Atemu then closed the door and turned back to Yami. "We need to get ready. My father wishes to see us." Atemu said while he made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out two tunics…one for him and one for Yami. Yami's he tossed to him.

Both boys changed in silence before they left Atemu's room and headed to the banquet hall.

"Do you have any idea what you father wants Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu shook his head, "Actually, my father might must want us to join him for breakfast, but somehow I don't think that's the case. Whatever it is he wants I'm sure we'll find out once we get there." Atemu said.

The two entered the banquet hall, and upon their entrance all conversations came to a halt. Atemu paused for a moment, and Yami could tell that was because Atemu was confused by the sudden silence. However Atemu quickly hid his confusion and discomfort with the situation and grabbed Yami's hand before he walked over to the banquet table, taking his seat beside his father, and gesturing for Yami to take the seat beside him.

"Good morning Father." Atemu said once he had sat down. A couple of servants immediately rushing to put breakfast plates in front of both Yami and Atemu before scurrying off once again.

"Good morning my Son. And Yami, good morning to you as well." Aknamkanon greeted.

"Good morning my king. I hope you slept well." Yami replied with a slight bow of his head in respect.

"I slept quite well thank you. However, we should really get down to business." Aknamkanon said, his voice gaining a slight edge too it.

Atemu stopped eating an turned to look at his father, "What is it father?" Atemu asked, and Yami could detect worry in Atemu's tone.

"Nothing you really need to concern yourself too much with Atemu. However, you and Yami will be bonded as soon as breakfast is finished."

"WHAT?" Atemu shouted jumping to his feet.

"Atemu, sit down." Aknamkanon snapped. For a few moments Atemu just stood there glaring at his father, until Yami stood up and placed his hands on Atemu shoulders, which were shaking, and pushed down slightly, to get him to sit down.

Aknamkanon leaned over so he was next to Atemu, and motioned with his hand for Yami to lean in as well so both could hear him. He then whispered, "You and Yami will be mated because…**He** will be returning just before lunch time today. I want you and Yami to be fully bonded before **He **gets here."

Atemu's eyes widened slightly before he nodded. Aknamkanon sat back and said, "You two can go and get ready. But I expect of you in the throne room in one hour."

Atemu nodded before he stood up, grabbing Yami's hand and tugging him behind him. Once out in the hallway Atemu turned to Yami and said, "I'll explain what's going on once we get back to my room, alright Yami?"

"That's fine." Yami said.

Once the two had reached Atemu's room Atemu immediately went to his wardrobe grabbing various fancy garments out of the very back, one of which he tossed to Yami. "Get changed into that. That's the ceremonial attire for a Child of Darkness in a bonding ritual." Atemu said.

Yami glanced down at the solid black leather attire which he was holding. And then over at the various Garnet and gold…with black coloring mixed into the gold jewelry Atemu had tossed him as well. He then glanced up at Atemu to see him dressing in pure white. And pulling on white gold and diamond jewelry. Yami quickly began to dress as well.

"You said you were going to explain to me what was going on once we had gotten back here." Yami said while he pulled on the black shirt.

"Right. Well, my father wants me to be bonded before my uncle gets back at lunch time. My uncle has been away for several years since my father wanted him away from me. However, apparently the project my father thought would take forever to finish is now complete and my father, who I agree with, doesn't see it as safe for me to be around my uncle…unless I am bonded with you, because if I am bonded with you he won't be able to hurt me…or at least not as easily." Atemu quickly explained.

"Alright." Yami said, by this point he had finished dressing. Atemu then took Yami's hand and led him back down the hall. "Are you going to tell me how this ceremony works or is this a you'll learn as you go sort of thing?" Yami asked.

"Don't have time to tell you about it." Atemu said before he pushed open the door to the throne room.

Yami sighed but nodded.

Aknamkanon looked up when he saw the door open and then turned to the priests, "Lets get this started…and quickly now. Atemu. Yami. In the center of the throne room. Now."

Atemu quickened his pace, pulling Yami behind him until they were standing in the center. A priest dressed in blue with icy blue eyes walked up to the pair. For some reason this man scared Yami…though Yami vaguely thought it was possibly someone from his past that this person reminded him of, though Yami had no idea who that might be.

"Turn and face one another." The priest instructed which Yami and Atemu did.

"Place your hands together palms flat." The priest said which again Yami and Atemu did.

"Yami, I want you to release your shadows and allow them to travel through your right hand and into Atemu's body. Atemu, I want you to release your light magic from your right hand and allow it to enter Yami's body." The priest instructed.

Yami and Atemu both slowly allowed their magic to flow from their right hand and into the others left hand. The foreign magic burned slightly since their natural instinct was to reject the foreign magic. Both fought the instinct and allowed the others magic to completely engulf them.

"You may withdraw your powers now." The priest said. Both then focused on drawing their powers back into themselves. They did it slowly because they didn't want to risk hurting each other.

"You have now united your magic which will from now on balance one another. Now, place your foreheads together."

Atemu and Yami did. "Close your eyes and relax." Both did.

The priest present began to chant. Yami felt a strange pressure on his mind, he however ignored the strange sensation and continued to focus on staying relaxed.

/Yami, can you hear me?/

/Atemu? But, how is this possible?/

/This part of the bonding is a union of our minds. It creates a mind link between the two of us./

/Oh./

"You may move apart." Both did.

"Now, go back to Atemu's chambers and Atemu, ensure that this ritual is completed." The priest said.

Atemu nodded before he turned to Yami. /Lets go. We need to get this done./

Yami followed. /Why do I sense that you are nervous about this next part Atemu?/

/Probably because I am. But don't worry about that. I'll get over it. But we have to hurry up./

Yami picked up the pace. /If you don't mind me asking what is the final part of this ritual?/

/Umm, well your supposed to well…take me./

/Oh. Are you sure you're alright with that Atemu? I mean if you aren't comfortable enough with me to…/

/Yami, it doesn't matter if I'm comfortable with this or not. I have to do it and that's that. I'll be fine. Like I said last night. I trust you./

/Alright./

A/N: And this will do it for chapter 4, sorry for it being late. Next chapter will have a lemon in it. And of course, some trouble as well. And you'll find out about exactly what's up with Atemu's uncle. However, I don't get enough reviews I won't post it. (However, I will try and have a new chapter Sunday…but if I don't get reviews I won't do it.)


End file.
